Henry's wolf mentality
by Francisthesmol
Summary: Just a little henricken fluff because it's adorable and i love henry.


Henry was raised by a wolf. He thinks like a wolf. And like a wolf if he wants something, he WILL get it.

He doesn't care if Ricken was from ylisse, he doesn't care if Ricken thought like a human and not a wolf. He didn't care that Ricken was more like a defenceless bunny that he wanted to sink his teeth into. Henry didn't care that Ricken was in a relationship and were going to have a child. He wanted Ricken, and like a wolf he WILL get ricken. Henry doesn't care HE WILL HAVE RICKEN.

The silver haired plagian was shocked when the red head youth barged into his tent, tears in his eyes.

Like a defencless little bunny, it had wondered into the wolf's den.

"Ricken? What are you doing here?"

Contrary to his usually carefree attitude and smile, The dark mage held a worried expression.

"I-it's cordelia...s-s-she still has feelings for..."

He didn't need to finish, everyone had known about her feelings for chrom. But she would play with rickens heart like this while still interested in that royal? Who would dare hurt a little bunny rabbit like this?

These questions went unanswered, for Henry knew right now was not a time for asking the little mage these things.

Right now was time for a comforting hug.

And that's what he did, in a swift motion the larger male pulled the smaller one into a tight embrace. Gently stroking that perfect red hair. It was the only thing he liked more than blood. Ricken was the only thing he liked more than blood.

For the next for moments the only sound that could be heard was Ricken's tears, as he cried into the chest of the dark mage.

Soon they moved for Henry to sit on his bed, the little red head bunny sitting on his lap, with his head on the larger ones chest.

"Henry..."

"Shhh, just cry Ricken. It's ok..."

Cordelia hurt the poor bunny, and now was the perfect time for this wolf to strike.

"You can sleep here tonight."

"T-thank you Henry, I'd like that..."

No more words were uttered from either side, just silent understanding as they moved to spoon in bed. Henry obviously being the big spoon. Soon they had both fallen into a deep slumber only to be woken a few hours later by a female scream.

"N-no. Ricken...you...Henry..."

"Cordelia! It's not what it looks lik-"

Before the young mage could finish the pegasues knight had already stormed off in angry sobbing.

"Oh...gods what have i done?"

"You didn't do anything! She just came in here and assumed!"

Even for henry those words sounded...toxic, threatening...creepy.

"Henry...you're right. She's the one who still likes-" He was cut off by a sudden sigh "I'll...think more about it later."

"Hey want me to bring you breakfast? You can stay here as long as you'd like! I slept like a baby cuddling you!"

"Y-yes...i want to avoid the drama for now."

"Be back soon!"

Just like that the peppy dark mage was zooming out of his tent and in a few moments collecting his and rickens breakfast to bring back to his tent. But before he could move towards the tent he was greeted by a stern hand placed on his shoulder. Oh it's robin! The white haired tactition.

"Heya robin! What can i do for you? Please tell me i get to kill someone! Or watch!"

"Henry i am very angry with you. How could you?! Sure they were going through a rough time bu-"

The mysterious tactition was cut off my henry's boney finger on his lips briefly.

"Oh robin, you should know better than to believe in rumours! I was helping ricken get to sleep, that's all!"

"That's...all?"

"Yep!"

A few moments of silence was met by a long sigh of defeat

"...Fine. I know you wouldn't lie about something like this henry. I'll go tell the others...and try to take their weapons away."

"Weapons? Is their a fight?"

"Hopefully not."

And with that the plegian was off again just as cheery. But as he approached his tent he heard a female screaming angrily. And as he peaked in her saw the red headed peagesus rider red faced and furious.

"HOW COULD YOU?! SURE I HAD SOME FEELINGS FOR CHROM BUT I LOVE YOU! HOW COULD YOU SLEEP WITH THAT PLEGIEN DEVIL?!"

Ricken seemed to be calm before that remark, but mention of Henry seemed to spark a unseen rage.

"How dare you! Henry has been nothing but kind to me and everyone here! And no i didn't sleep with him! He was helping me get to sleep after i GOT MY HEART BROKEN!"

The red head didn't even stay to rebuttle, just left an a angry stampeed of clanky steps.

"Uh, ricken?"

"Ha...ha...h-henry? Oh thank naga, i thought the angry mob got you for sure...or you had gotten them."

"Angry mob? Are people really that upset?"

"They seem to think i cheated with you..."

"Oh that! Don't worry, i sorted everything out with robin!"

He handed ricken his breakfast and let out a deep sigh, then suddenly turned to meet rickens young face. For once the wolf let his gaurd down and opened his violet eyes to stare into the others.

"I heard what you said about me. Thanks."

That sentence was somewhat emotional? It was blank yet seemed to hold a lot behind it. Henry's usual grin was gone and he showed a much more vulnurable frown.

"It's no problem Henry. I meant what i said...you really have been nothing but kind to all of us!" Rickens face seemed to turn a shade of red as he realised henry's stare.

"I told cordelia we're over...I cant believe she would hide having feelings for another man..."

"Hey, it's ok Ricken."

They had both fell into eachothers warm brace, both of them keeping that intense loving stare.

"Your eyes henry...i can see them. They're violet...and beautiful."

Rickens soft little hand was caressing the plegians face with tender grace, feeling every inch of his smooth skin.

"Ricken...i gotta tell you somethi-"

His words were cut off my the small bunny like boy planting a soft yet passionate kiss on his pale lips, the red head felt so smooth and soft and the scent of fresh shampoo filling his nose. The taste was sweet more than anything, so warm and sweet...despite the initial surprise the wolf like boy had began to kiss back trying to steal every little bit of warmth he can. Eventually Ricken pulled back his face now fully beet red.

"I already know...Henry. I love you too."

"How...did you know?"

"I've felt the same for a while, just after getting together with cordelia actually..."

"You tease."

"I lo-"

Now the bunny was cut off by the silver haired mage claiming his mouth as his own, planting his lips on the much smaller ones of ricken. He kissed hungrily, and licked at the entrence to the boys mouth greedily. The red head quickly allowed the larger male access into his mouth, Henry's tongue exploring Rickens mouth and clashing with his tongue.

For a few minutes they enjoyed eachothers tastes and warmth, this time it was Henry who had broken it. One for air, and two for-

"I love you Ricken...I always have."

"You're a terrible actor Henry, it was obvious."

"Oh shush little bunny. I could just squish you now~"

"I am not a little bunny!"

"Nya ha, you are so a little bunny! You're as cute as one, if not 10x cuter!"

"Shut up you tease!"

"Hey...how are we going to explain this to the rest of them?"

"We'll wait a while i guess...try not to show too much PDA."

"I hope no one heard us..."

As luck would have it chrom was now slowly backing away from Henry's tent as whitnessing...and hearing..what had just occured."...I did not just see that. Yes that's right, it didn't happen!"


End file.
